Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur toujours !
by soupir 424
Summary: Voici mon histoire à travers laquelle vous allez comprendre comment je suis rentrée dans le groupe des Maraudeur et surtout comment j'ai participé à nombreuses de leur farces. Et comment je suis tombée amoureuse de deux garçons à la fois.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tous le monde!**

**Voici une histoire qui se passe à l'époque des Marauders. Bonne lecture ! :)**

Changer d'école, ca craint. Et pour cause, il faut se faire une nouvelle place dans un lieu inconnu, nouer de nouveaux liens d'amitié avec des gens que tu connais pas. Et pour moi c'est vraiment insurmontable, juste que je n'apprécie pas les changements. A mon avis, j'ai vraiment trop la flemme pour vouloir m'adapter aux changements.

Ce fut donc une horrible surprise quand durant les vacances de Noël, mes parents m'annoncèrent leur excellente idée de déménager l'année suivante pour leur boulot. Faut dire, quand on vous offre deux places en or d'aurors à Londres, cela ne se reffuse pas. Déménager, qu'à l'entendre, ce mot me donne des frissons brrrr. La seule réjouissance dans ce moment désagréable, fut d'apprendre que j'allais rejoindre Poudlard, la célèbre école de magie d'Angleterre. Faut dire qu'étudier à BeauxBâtons ce n'est pas la joie. Pas que l'école n'est pas réputée et les cours mauvais , mais il n'y a que des filles ! Pas un seul garçon avec qui faire des mauvais coups. Même les profs sont des femmes. Et puis dans cette école, tout le monde est en compétition avec tout le monde. Il n'y a aucune entraide, non mais vous y croyez? Les filles sont parfois bien pires que les garçons, mais j'ai bien dit parfois.

Du coup je me retrouve le 1er septembre à attendre comme une conne devant le Poudlard Express entouré de mes parents, comme une gosse qui ne sait rien faire sans eux. Heureusement je ne suis pas la seule. Autour de nous c'est l'effervecence. Des sorciers courent dans tous les coins, des parents aident leurs enfants à charger leurs bagages,des gosses crient et parlent avec entrain à leur copain qu'ils n'ont pas vu pendant 2 mois. Bref c'est une véritable cacophonie. A 11 heures, la sonnerie du train retentit. Ouf, c'est l'heure de partir. Pas que j'ai hâte de quitter mes parents, mais vous savez découvrir les passages secrets de Poudlard n'attend pas. Et puis, il paraît qu'il y a plein de fantômes. Sympatoche tous ça.

\- Au revoir ma chérie, écris nous régulièrement, me disent mes parents.

\- Oui oui bien sûr ne vous inquiéte pas, au revoir, je leur dis en les embrassant.

Je monte rapidement dans le train et quelques secondes plus tard, le train commence son long voyage vers Poudlard. A moi les passages secrets !

Maintenant il faut que je trouve une place, je ne vais pas rester tout le voyage debout dans le couloir. La majorité des compartiments sont occupés. Heureusement, j'arrive à en trouver un où il n'y que deux filles qui discutent joyeusement. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'ouvre la porte du compartiment et demande:

\- Bonjour, puis-je m'assoir avec vous? Tous les autres compartiments sont vides et...

La fille aux longs cheveux roux ne me laisse pas terminer ma phrase et dit:

\- Bien sûr, il n'y a pas de soucis. Moi je m'appelle Lily Evans et elle c'est Alice Longbottom me dit-elle en montrant l'autre fille aux cheveux châtains qui me fait un petit signe de la main.

\- Enchanté, moi c'est Léna Bloom, me présentais-je en m'assayant près de Aline, ha non Alice. Oulà moi et les prénoms on n'est pas amis.

\- Mais tu es nouvelle?, me questionna Lily, je ne t'ai jamais vue à Poudlard et tu as l'air trop vieille pour être une première année.

\- Oui je viens de l'école de Beauxbâtons, mais j'ai changé d'école parce que mes parents ont déménagé.

\- Hoo c'est pour ça que tu as un accent quand tu parles, sourit Alice.

\- Héhé oui, faut dire que l'apprentissage de l'anglais ne fut pas de tous repos pour moi, répondis-je en me remémorant les nombreuses leçons catastrophiques d'anglais qui avaient malgré tout, à mon grand étonnement, porté leur fruit.

\- J'adore aller en vacances en France, dit Lily. Tu habitais où exactement?

\- Pas en France en tout cas, rigolais-je. J'habitais en Belgique en fait, mais comme il n'y pas d'école de magie là-bas, j'allais à Beauxbâtons.

\- Tu vas rentrer en quelle année?

\- En 3 ème.

\- Haa super comme nous ! se réjouit Lily

Et la conversation continua. Nous fîmes connaissance les unes des autres. Lily m'expliqua le fonctionnement de Poudlard, les règles et j'appris même qu'il y avait quatres maisons et que l'on était répartit dans l'une d'elle grâce à un vieux chapeau qui savait parler. Trop cool cette école. Désormais je ne regrettait pas d'avoir déménagé. Au moment où j'allais demander la différence entre les maisons, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et un garçon aux cheveux brun et portant des lunettes entra, en resant sur le pas de la porte. Bien qu'il avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise, je pouvais sentir l'assurance qui se dégagait du garçon. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche et dit en souriant:

\- Bonjour Lily! Comment se sont passés tes vacances?

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Potter? Déjà à me harceler avant même qu'on ne soit arrivés à Poudlard?

\- Mais Lily jolie, je t'aime.

Le visage de Lily s'empourpra de colère. D'un bond elle se leva et regarda Potter dans les yeux :

\- Si tu dégages pas dans moins de 5 secondes, je te jette un sort.

\- Mais Lily jolie, pourquoi tu veux me faire ca? Tu n'es même pas encore arrivée à Poudlard que tu lances déjà des sorts.

Lily, le visage encore plus rouge que précédemment, prit sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon et la brandit vers Potter. Mais ce dernier, le visage triste, ressortit précipitemment du compartiment. Lily se rassit sur sa banquette, en colère et nous regarda:

\- Pas de commentaires.

Discrètement Alice me raconta ce qui se passait entre Lily et ce James Potter. Selon moi, soit le mec était fou amoureux d'elle mais n'avait aucunes notions de la drague, soit c'était un psycopathe en manque. J'espère que ma première déduction est la bonne. Lorsque l'atmosphère redevint moins tendue et que Lily semblait avoir oublié la mésaventure, il fut temps d'enfiler nos robes de sorciers. Nous allons bientôt arriver à Poudlard et mon excitation montait de plus en plus. Enfin, après un temps qui me sembla infiniment long, le train s'arrêta. Lily, Alice et moi descendirent du train. Alice me dit:

\- Vu que tu n'es pas encore répartie dans une maison, tu dois suivre Hagrid avec les premières années.

\- C'est qui Hagrid?

\- C'est le garde-chasse du château. Il est vraiment gentil, fit Lily. Viens, me dit-elle en me tirant par le bras.

Elle m'emmena auprès d'un demi-géant au visage recouvert d'une immense barbe brune.

\- Bonjour Lily! Comment vas-tu? fit le géant en nous voyant arriver.

\- Bien Hagrid merci. Je vous présente Léna, elle est nouvelle.

\- Ha oui Dumbledore m'avait prévenue de l'arrivée d'une nouvelle en troisième année. Bienvenu à Poudlard Léna, répondit Hagrid en faisant un grand sourire.

\- Merci, fis-je, encore un peu intimidée par le garde-chasse.

\- Je te laisse, dit Lily, on se retrouve tout à l'heure. Et elle partit en faisant au revoir de la main. Vraiment gentille cette fille. Son amie aussi en fait.

Hagrid me guida vers les premières années. Il nous fit monter dans des barques et nous rejoignîmes le château de cette manière. Quand le château apparut devant mes yeux, j'eu le souffle coupé. Littéralement. Il était immense, avec de nombreuses tours, plus hautes les unes que les autres. Toutes les fenêtres étaient allumées. Un vrai paysage de contes de fées. Mais à mon plus grand malheur, le voyage prit fin et nous dûmes déjà quitter nos barques pour rejoindre le château à pieds. Lorsque nous entrâmes dans le hall du château, une femme, maigre et à l'air sévère nous attendait. Il ne fallait pas l'emmerder celle-là, elle n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter.

\- Bonjour, je suis le professeur McGonagall. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard. Veuillez me suivre, la répartition va bientôt commencer.

Nous suivîmes la prof jusque dans la Grande Salle. Là, se fut le coup de foudre. Le château était désormais mon petit-copain attitré. Le plafon de la salle représentait une nuit étoilée, des centaines de bougies volaient dans les airs. C'est vraiment magnifique. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester là à contempler ce merveilleux paradis et je du suivre les premières années à travers les tables remplis d'élèves qui nous regardaient passer. J'avais vraiment l'air conne parmis les premières qui étaitent trois fois plus petit que moi. Et dire qu'à leur âge j'avais la même taille. Haa nostalgie quand tu nous prend.

Arrivés devant la table des professeurs et le fameux chapeau magique dont m'avais parlé Lily, le professeur McGo, permettez-moi de l'appeler ainsi:

\- Dans quelques instants vous allez être réparti dans l'une des 4 maisons: Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Griffondor. Faites honneur à votre maison, car elle sera désormais votre famille. Miss Bloom, comme vous ne faites pas partie des premières années, nous allons commencer par vous. Allez venez, fit-elle quand elle vit que j'hésitais.

Le coeur battant à vive allure, les jambes en coton et les mains moites, je m'installa sur le tabouret. Quand le Choipaux fut placé sur ma tête, ce fut le noir total. Une petite voix me fit sursauter:

\- Où vais-je pouvoir te mettre? Quel choix difficile.

\- Pas à Serpentard s'il-vous-plait, dis-je en repensant à ce que Lily m'avait dit à leur sujet. Que des familles de sang-purs qui croyent et adhèrent aux idéaux mortels de Vous-savez-qui.

\- Non, non j'hésite entre Serdaigle et Griffondor. Alors quel est le choix le plus judicieux?, répondit la voix fluette.

\- C'est votre métier non?

\- Pas faux jeune fille, pas faux, rigola le Choipaux, alors je dis...

GRIFFONDOR

Ouff, quel soulagement! Mon corps se fit plus léger et c'est sur un petit nuage que je rejoignit la table des Griffondors qui me félicitèrent. Hoo que j'étais bien, je me sentais déjà chez moi. Je m'installe près d'Alice en face de Lily. La répartition continua avec les premières années. Ensuite Dumbledore fit son discours de bienvenue, il expliqua les principales règles de l'école et enfin le repas put commencer. Que dis-je, le festin. Les tables se remplirent de nourriture, plus que j'en avais vu de ma courte vie.

Lorsque les plats se vidèrent, et que les ventres furent remplis, toute l'école se leva pour rejoindre leur dortoir respectif. Je suivis Lily et Alice dans le dortoir de Griffondor. La chance était avec moi, car je me retrouvit dans leur chambre. En silence et trop fatiguées pour parler, nous déballèrent nos affaires. Après un passage rapide par la salle de bain, je m'installa dans mon lit, posa ma tête sur l'oreiller merveilleusement moelleux et ferma directement les yeux. Le sommeil m'emporta quelques minutes plus tard.

**Voilà, voilà, premier chapitre terminé. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.**

**A bientôt pour les prochains chapitre ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Voici le chapitre 2 de cette histoire. Pour le moment c'est assez long et rien de spécial ne se passe. Les premiers chapitres servent simplement à planter le décor et le contexte de l'histoire. Au fil des chapitres, il y aura de plus en plus d'action.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 2

\- Allez allez la marmotte, on se lève, c'est la rentrée!, crie joyeusement Lily me perçant les tympans de si bon matin.

\- Non encore cinq minutes, je veux terminer mon rêve, je marmonne encore à moitié endormie.

C'est sans compter sur Lily qui ouvre les rideaux de mon lit. La lumière de la chambre termine de me réveiller complètement. Je n'ai pas le temps de sortir du lit que Lily m'entraine et m'enferme dans la salle de bain.

\- Hop à la douche, tu as plus que 5 minutes si tu veux pas arriver en retard au déjeuner.

Déjeuner. Motivée à l'idée de remplir mon estomac qui crie famine, je me lave et m'habille rapidement. Je suis ensuite les filles jusqu'à la Grande Salle déjà bien remplie. Je remarque que Lily s'installe le plus loin possible de Potter en l'ignore complètement quand il la salue.

\- Alice, ce sont qui les personnes à coté de Potter?, je demande en montrant les 4 garçons qui s'amusent à se lancer des toasts. Faut dire que le grand aux cheveux noirs est vraiment pas mal. Un vrai charme fou.

\- Hoo ce sont les Maraudeurs, répond Alice, ils sont très connus à Poudlard pour faire des conneries. Ils adorent jouer des mauvais tours, surtout aux Serpentards.

\- Je ne te présente pas James Potter, soupire Lily. Le petit gros aux cheveux blonds juste à coté de lui c'est Peter Pettigrow. Toujours en admiration devant Potter. Je me demande bien ce qu'il fait dans le groupe. Ensuite en face il y a Remus Lupin et Sirius Black , continue Lily, bien décidé à me faire connnaître tous les membres du groupe. Remus c'est le mec avec des cicatrices sur le visage, il est un peu lunatique et timide quand il ne connait la personne mais il est vraiment très gentil. J'étudie souvent avec lui à la bibliothèque. Et le mec aux cheveux noirs c'est Sirius. Il change de copines comme de slip. Il a beaucoup de groupies mais ca n'a pas l'air de le déranger, au contraire.

\- He bhen dis donc, c'est un sacré groupe. Mais tu as dis qu'ils aimaient faire des mauvais coups. Vous croyez qu'ils connaissent les passages secrets?, je demande, les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

\- Quelques uns je suppose, me répond Alice en froncant les sourcils.

Je vois bien que Lily et Alice n'ont vraiment pas l'air de les aimer. Personnellement, si ce groupe connait les passages secrets de Poudlard, je veux bien les vénérer. Je pourrais peut-être me lier d'amitié avec un membre du groupe pour pouvoir lui soutirer des informations.

Mais il est déjà l'heure de commencer les cours. Nous quittons la Grande Salle pour nous rendre au cours de métarmophose. J'entre toute souriante en classe. J'adore cette matière, car je débrouille assez bien. Mais lorsque je vois qui est la prof qui enseigne, mon sourire se fâne vite. McGonagall.

\- Bonjour. J'ose espérer que dans mes cours vous serez rigoureux et attentifs, dit-elle en jetant un regard plein de sous-entendus vers la bande de James installé la rangée derrière Lily, Alice et moi. Je me retourne pour voir Sirius et James qui regardent la prof le visage innoncent.

\- Pour notre première heure de cours, nous allons étudier comment changer une bougie en livre, enchaine McGo.

Après quelques minutes de cours, je dois bien avouer que malgré son air sévère, cette prof est stricte mais gentille. Elle est très compétente et n'hésite pas à aider les élèves qui ont le plus de difficultés. Je commence sacrément à l'apprécier.

Soudain, j'entend des rires derrière moi. Tout le monde se retourne vers les Maraudeurs qui sont morts de rire. James rigole tellement qu'il tape du poing sur la table, les larmes aux yeux. Remus, quand à lui, est complètement avachi sur la table, essayant de vainement de cacher son fou rire. En même temps il faut les comprendre. Quand on voit Sirius Black complètement étonné, devant un livre recouvert de bougies, il y a de quoi rire. Enfin pour les Maraudeurs. Les autres élèves, habitués à leurs bêtises en tout genre, ne font que sourire. Moi par contre j'éclate de rire:

\- On dirait un gâteau!

Sirius lève ses yeux de son livre gâteau et lorsque son regard rencontre le mien, je me sens rougir. Des papillons se mettent à voler dans mon ventre.

\- Mais c'est pas mon anniversaire, me dit-il en esquivant une moue boudeuse. Mais ses yeux noirs remplis de malice, ne trompent personne. Quel comédien.

Et sur cette phrase, nous repartons tous dans un grand éclat de rire. La prof qui avait jusque là ignoré le petit spectacle de Sirius, ordonne:

\- Silence! Sinon j'enlève des points à Griffondor.

Le calme revient dans la classe. Lily lève les yeux au ciel et Alice fronce les sourcils. A mon avis elles n'ont pas trouvé ca drôle. Elles doivent en avoir marre que les Maraudeurs attirent continuellement l'attention sur eux et font perdre des points à notre maison. Au moment de me retourner pour me concentrer sur le cours, je vois que Sirius me fait un clin d'oeil. Je sens mes joues rougir.

Le reste du cours se déroule sans d'autres problèmes. La journée défile rapidement et je suis étonnée de déjà me retrouver dans la salle commune à faire mes devoirs avec Lily et Alice. Lupin nous rejoint quelques instants plus tard, pour travailler avec nous. En s'installant, il me lance un regard gêné. Lily n'avait pas tort, il est très timidie, surtout avec les gens qu'il ne connaît pas. Je décide de briser la glace.

\- Bonjour moi c'est Léna Bloom, je dis en tendant ma main vers Remus.

\- Enchanté, Remus Lupin, se présente-t-il en me serrant la main.

Ca a l'air de marcher. Remus semble un peu moins gêné d'être en présence d'une nouvelle personne. Nous nous remettons tous au travail. Mais nous sommes vites dérangés par des oiseaux en papiers qui font la course dans les airs, sous les cris des jeunes Griffondors présents dans la pièce. Les fauteurs de trouble? Est-ce utile de vous le dire? Je ne crois pas. Lily, d'un geste rageur, jette un sort qui consume tous les oiseaux en papiers. Des cris de protestations notamment ceux de Sirius, James et Peter s'élèvent mais Lily les ignore royalement. Je dois bien avouer qu'ils ont beaucoup d'imagination, même si ca n'a pas l'air de plaire à Lily.

Le calme se fait petit à petit, à mesure que les élèves montent se coucher. Quand je quitte à mon tour la salle, je vois que Sirius et James jouent une partie de bataille explosive, à leur manière bien-entendu, sous le regard admiratif de Peter.

Il n'y a pas à dire, j'ai adoré cette première journée à Poudlard. Je ne pouvais rêver mieux comme école. Et c'est avec un sourire accroché sur les lèvres que je me glisse dans les couvertures douces de mon lit.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. C'est le carburant qui me fait avancer dans l'écriture de cette histoire ;)**

**A bientot ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3

Lily me réveille de la même manière qu'hier. Si elle continue comme ça, je ne vais pas tenir durant toute l'année scolaire. Après un passage rapide à la salle-de-bain, nous allons déjeuner.

A peine installées à notre table, Lily reçoit un oiseau en papier de la part de James, qui se met à lui réciter une poésie, hum comment la qualifier? De niaise. Sous les sifflements de nombreux Griffondors, Lily brûle l'oiseau, le visage rouge de gêne. Et elle lance son regard le plus noir vers James, qui la regarde avec admiration, la bouche en cœur. Peter et Sirius se marrent et Remus se tape le front. Il faut avouer qu'il est le garçon le plus censé du groupe.

La sonnerie retentit. Nous commençons aujourd'hui avec le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, donné par un certain professeur Strambell, un fan des vampires parait-il. En entrant dans la classe, je remarque que les Maraudeurs sont déjà installés, et qu'il reste une place libre juste à côté de Sirius. Hoho c'est mon jour de chance! Sans un regard pour Alice et Lily, je me dirige vers le groupe turbulent et je m'installe à côté de Sirius. Je vois Lily et Alice qui s'installent au premier banc. Lily me jette un coup d'œil qui a l'air de me dire: qu'est-ce-que tu fais? Je répond silencieusement que je lui expliquerai plus tard. Elle semble avoir compris car elle hausse les sourcils et se retourne. Le professeur Strambell, fait son apparition et s'installe à son bureau. A force d'aimer les vampires, il a le teint aussi pâle qu'eux. Je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il est un des leurs.

\- Bonjour et bienvenu au cours de défenses contre les forces du mal. La première leçon de ce cours se portera sur les vampires. Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'est un vampire?

Ben tiens donc.

C'est seulement à ce moment là, après avoir fini de discuter avec ses amis, que Sirius remarque ma présence.

\- Salut!

\- Salut

\- Comment tu t'appelles?

\- Léna Bloom

\- Enchanté, moi c'est ...

\- Sirius Black, je sais. Lily m'a parlé de ton petit groupe.

\- Ha, fait Sirius en haussant un sourcil. Connaissant Lily, je suis sûr qu'elle nous critique.

\- Et pas qu'un peu si tu veux savoir. Mais je me demandais, vu que aimez faire les quatre-cent coups, vous devez sûrement connaître des cachettes ou des passages secrets non? Genre pour vous cacher, sortir en douce sans vous faire prendre.

\- Oui, nous en connaissons pas mal. Nous en avons même découvert quelque-uns, dit Sirius en bombant le torse, fier de lui.

\- Trop génial. Ils sont tops secrets ou tu consentirais à m'en montrer quelque-uns?

\- Tu t'intéresse aux passages secrets?, s'étonne Sirius.

\- Bah oui sinon je ne te poserais pas autant de questions, j'ironise.

\- Ok, mais à une seule condition, me fait Sirius avec un grand sourire.

\- Je suis toute ouïe.

\- Ce soir, tu viens avec nous jouer un mauvais coup à Servilus. Il faut les mériter les passages secrets.

\- Servilus?

\- Oui le serpentard là-bas. On déteste ce mec, répond Sirius en me montrant du doigt un garçon à la peau extrêmement pâle et aux cheveux gras.

\- Il connaît pas le shampoing à mon avis, je dis.

\- C'est sûr, ricane Sirius. Alors?

\- Je suis partante !

Le professeur qui avait jusque là ignoré notre conversation, se réveilla.

\- Monsieur Black, puis-je savoir de quoi vous discutiez avec votre voisine depuis cinq bonnes minutes?

Tout les élèves se retourne vers nous. Pour une fois, ce n'est pas contre Potter que Lily lance son regard noir, mais contre moi.

\- Du Quiddich, Monsieur, ment Sirius.

Monsieur Strambell, à mon plus grand étonnement sourit.

\- Je comprend que vous attendez avec impatience le premier match de cette saison Monsieur Black, mais je doute que ce sujet soit plus important que mon cours. Bref, retournons à nos moutons, ha non hihi à nos vampires, dit-il, satisfait de sa blague douteuse à laquelle personne ne rit. Et il repart dans son monologue.

Quoi sérieux? Ils ont des match de Quiddicth ici? Comment j'ai fais pour laisser passer une pareille information?

J'attend que le prof me tourne le dos, pour donner un coup de coudes à Sirius.

\- Quoi ?, me chuchote-t-il.

\- Vous avez vraiment des matchs de Quiddicth ici?

\- Oui, et James est le capitaine de l'équipe. Pas vrai James? fait Sirius à James, qui écoute notre conversation depuis le début.

\- Je suis attrapeur et Sirius est poursuiveur. Tu joues aussi au Quidditch?

\- Oui, je suis poursuiveuse comme Sirius.

Je vois que Sirius et James se lance un drôle de regard.

\- Justement il y a un poste vacant de poursuiveur dans l'équipe. On peut toujours demander la permission à Dumbledore car les inscriptions se font en première année. Mais il voudra peut être faire une exception, dit James.

\- Enfin, si tu en as envie, poursuit Sirius.

\- Ce serait génial, mais comment je fais pour avoir un rendez-vous avec le directeur? Il doit être souvent occupé.

\- Il faut juste que tu demandes à McGo. C'est elle qui va s'occuper de prendre rendez-vous.

\- Si le directeur accepte, me dit James, les prochains entraînements seront des tests, pour voir si tu as vraiment les capacités pour intégrer l'équipe.

\- Ok, ca va merci les gars. J'irai voir McGo cet après-midi à la fin des cours.

La fin du cours se déroule dans le silence. La journée passe rapidement, et je me retrouve déjà en fin d'après-midi, devant le bureau de McGo. Je suis un peu nerveuse. Cette prof m'impressionne toujours avec son air sévère.

J'ai à peine le temps de toquer, que la porte s'ouvre sur McGo. Elle semble surprise de me voir.

\- Bonjour miss Bloom. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

\- Bonjour professeur. James et Sirius m'ont parlé d'une place libre de poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Griffondor. Ils ont dit que je devais prendre rendez-vous avec le directeur chez vous.

\- Ha fait, le professeur en souriant. Je suis contente qu'ils aient trouvé quelqu'un pour rendre l'équipe complète. Venez avec moi miss Bloom, je me rendais justement chez le directeur.

Je suit la prof dans les couloirs. Enfin, j'essaie. Elle marche vite mine de rien et je dois courir pour la suivre. Le trajet se fait dans le silence complet. Nous arrivons vite devant une statue d'aigle. McGo lance le mot de passe, et l'aigle disparaît pour laisser place à des escaliers qui montent tout seuls. Je m'empresse des les gravir, à la suite de la prof.

Nous débouchons devant une porte qui s'ouvre automatiquement et nous entrons dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le bureau est énormément grand, remplis de livres et d'objets dont je ne connais pas l'utilité. Le directeur est assis derrière son bureau et caresse son ... Ho mon dieu ! Un phénix! Un vrai, pas un en peluche ! Il est vraiment superbe. C'est le premier que je vois en vrai. J'en reste bouche-bée, les yeux remplis d'admiration. Dumbledore semble le remarquer et dit en souriant.

\- Je vous présente Fumseck, miss Bloom. Il est beau n'est ce pas ?

\- Très, je murmure encore admirative.

\- Vous désirez un bonbon au citron? me demande le directeur en me tendant une petite boite remplis de bonbon jaunes.

Je refuse gentillement. McGo semble ne pas apprécier ce genre de friandises et dans un froncement de sourcils, décline l'offre.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite? demande le directeur.

\- Avec l'accord de Mr Potter, Miss Bloom souhaite intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor en tant que poursuiveuse, répond à ma place le professeur. Cependant, comme elles est en troisième et non en première, c'est à vous que revient la décision.

\- Je vois, répond Dumbledore. Si Mr Potter l'a accepté, c'est qu'il doit être sûr de lui. Je n'ai aucune raison de refuser, me fait Dumbledore en me lançant un clin-d'œil.

\- Merci, monsieur.

Je prend rapidement congé et je sors du bureau, laissant McGo discuter avec le directeur du sujet pour lequel elle était venue à la base.

Arrivée en bas de l'escalier mouvant, je suis surprise de découvrir Sirius, appuyé nonchalamment sur le mur. Toujours aussi sexy, avec ses cheveux noirs mi-longs et ses yeux sombres, qui brillent de malice. Et comme à chaque fois, que je pose mes yeux sur lui, mon cœur tente de s'enfuir de ma poitrine. Une légère rougeur apparaît sur mes joues. Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à ne plus rougir. Ca commence à venir gênant. Très gênant.

\- Sirius, mais que fais-tu là ?

Suite...

**Laissez moi une petite review siouplait. Ca me ferait tellement plaisir *yeux du chat Botté***

**A la prochaine ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!**

**Me voici de retour avec le quatrième chapitre. Laisser moi une review s'il-vous-plait. Juste pour dire ce que vous en pensez de l'histoire :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 4

\- Sirius, mais que fais-tu là?

\- Je t'attendais, dit-il en me faisant son sourire si étincelant.

Évanouissement assuré.

\- Mais comment savais-tu que j'étais ici?, je demande.

\- Instinct masculin, répond rapidement Sirius. Je suppose que Dumbledore a accepté sans hésiter?

\- He oui.

\- Super! Bon viens il ne faut pas traîner.

\- Pas traîner ?

\- Bhen oui, tu as oublié ? En échange des passages secrets, tu dois faire tes preuves en emmerdant les serpentards.

\- Non je n'avais pas oublié. C'est quoi le plan ?

Nous nous rendons dans le couloir de la bibliothèque. Tous les Maraudeurs sont là, y compris Remus. Je les salue poliment et attend que Sirius m'explique le déroulement de son plan.

\- Servilus est en train d'étudier dans la bibliothèque. Quand il y sortira pour rejoindre sa salle commune, il devra forcément emprunter ce couloir.

\- Le plan se déroule en 2 étapes, enchaîne Remus. La première, c'est toi qui t'en occupes aujourd'hui. La seconde c'est nous, demain en cours de potions.

\- Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

\- Tu vas bousculer Servilus en faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu. Et tu vas lui coller ça, me dit James en me tendant un petit truc noir.

Je le prend et je l'observe attentivement. On dirait une mouche, vous voyez une sorte de grain de beauté que se collaient les femmes de la Renaissance je crois.

\- A quoi sa sert ?

\- Comment te l'expliquer? Si on le colle sur une personne, on peut lui jeter un sort sans la viser. Et donc impossible à se faire repérer.

\- Mais comment vous allez faire pour jeter vos sorts alors?, je demande.

Qu'est ce que c'est cette histoire? Je ne comprend rien et je ne sais pas où ils veulent en venir.

\- Avec ceci, répond Remus en me montrant un second petit truc noir. On jette le sort sur celui-ci mais c'est le second, qui sera collé sur Snape, qui subira l'effet du sort. Efficace et sans traces.

Ingénieux, je dois bien l'avouer. Mais où vont-ils chercher des idées pareilles? Faudrait que je leur pose la question un de ces jours.

\- Ok je comprend. Mais je le colle où votre machin ?

\- Sur sa robe. On lui a jeté un sort de glue éternelle, aucun risque qu'il se décolle.

\- Mais, s'il change sa robe on fait comment pour demain ?

Tous les Maraudeurs éclatent de rire. Enfin sauf pour Sirius. Son rire ressemble plus à un aboiement. J'avais jamais vu Lupin rire. Il a l'air moins fatigué quand il rigole. Comme quoi le rire est le meilleur des remèdes.

\- Tu crois vraiment que Snape change ses robes tous les jours?, fait Peter.

Tiens première fois qu'il m'adresse la parole.

\- Non, il a l'air plutôt de ne jamais changer de robes en fait.

J'avoue sur ce coup là, j'ai pas réfléchis avant de parler. Ma bouche a devancé mon cerveau.

\- Tu vas attendre au sommet des escaliers. Nous, nous allons nous cacher derrière cette statue et nous te ferons signe quand le poisson sortira de la bibliothèque. A ce moment là, tu descend des escaliers, tu fonces sur lui en faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu et tu lui colles la petite puce noire. Et le tour est joué. Compris ?

\- Oui

\- Alors bonne chance, lance Lupin en me faisant un petit sourire.

Qu'il est mignon quand il sourit.

Tandis qu'ils se cachent derrière la statue, je me rend en haut des escaliers. Je n'ai pas beaucoup à attendre car au bout de quelques minutes, je vois la tête de Sirius qui me fait signe d'y aller.

Je sors rapidement un livre de mon sac et feins de le lire en me dirigeant droit sur Snape. Arrivée en bas des escaliers, je garde entre mes doigts la puce et quelques secondes plus tard j'heurte en pleine face Snape. Nous tombons tous les deux, et je profite, au moment de me relever de lui coller la puce sur le haut du col de sa robe.

Les cris ne se font pas tarder.

\- T'as pas les yeux en face des trous sale Griffondor?, hurle Snape, le visage complètement rouge et les cheveux encore plus gras qu'en début de semaine.

Beurk, dire que je l'ai touché. Si je prend deux douches ce soir, est-ce que sa suffira pour être propre?

\- T'es bigleuse ou quoi ? continue-t-il à vociférer.

\- C'est toi qui dit ca? Parce qu'avec ton gros pif, je suis sûre que tu vois même pas où tu vas.

\- Connasse, répond-il en tournant les talons.

Je lui fais un doigt d'honneur, qu'il ne voit pas malheureusement. A moins qu'il ai des yeux derrière la tête.

Les Maraudeurs attendent que Snape soit parti pour sortir de leur cachette. Ils ont tous le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors?, je demande.

\- C'était parfait, me répond Sirius. Nous allons bien rigoler demain, je le sens.

\- A fond, s'exclame James. On va fêter ça dans la salle commune?

\- Allez-y sans moi les gars, dit Remus, je dois aller à la bibliothèque pour le devoir de Mr Strambell.

Merde. Grosse merde. J'avais complètement oublié ce devoir.

\- Ok, tu viens avec nous Léna?, me demande Sirius.

\- Heu non désolé, je dois aussi faire le devoir.

\- A plus tard, fait James.

Je suis Lupin à la bibliothèque et je m'installe à la même table que lui. Nous travaillons en silence sous les regards sévères de Mme Pince qui surveille tous les élèves, particulièrement ceux qui touchent aux livres disponibles dans les rayons. Elle croit quoi ? Que les élèves vont avoir une envie soudaine de se mettre à poils et de se frotter aux livres? Ou de coller des crottes de nez dans le livre? Ou de... non j'arrête de délirer.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, j'ai fini mon parchemin sur les vampires. Comme Lupin, ne semble pas avoir terminé, je me permet de l'observer à la dérobée.

Ses cheveux châtains sont vraiment beaux. Ils ont l'air tellement doux, que j'ai envie de passer la main dans sa chevelure. Et son visage. Ses traits sont toujours tirés, sauf quand il rigole. Il a l'air toujours fatigué et triste. Je me demande qu'est ce qui le rend si triste. Et puis ses cicatrices d'où viennent-elles?

Curieuse comme je suis, j'attend qu'il ait fini son devoir pour lui poser la question.

\- Remus ?

\- Oui?

\- Dis le moi si je suis indiscrète, mais d'où te viennent tes cicatrices?

Il devient tout blanc et écarquille les yeux de surprise. Oups, je n'aurais pas du lui poser la question. Il semble être vraiment mal à l'aise.

\- C'est heu.. mo...mon...ch...chat, balbutie-t-il.

Sérieux ? C'est un chat qui lui a fait des cicatrices pareilles? Il devait vraiment être énervé.

\- Il était mutant ton chat pour avoir des aussi grosses griffes?, je dis en souriant.

Comprenant que je le prend sur le ton de l'humour, il se détend légèrement et répond:

\- Pas mutant, mais il était assez grand pour un chat.

\- He bhen tu pourras le remercier, je dis en rangeant mes affaires.

\- Pourquoi?, demande Remus, complètement étonné.

\- Parce que ca te rend encore plus sexy, je répond en lui souriant.

Suite...

J'empoigne mon sac et sort laissant Remus, les joues rouges pivoines, dans la bibliothèque.


End file.
